The present invention relates to an autoclavable medical instrument case.
Most autoclavable, medical instrument cases, especially those for reusable medical instruments, are perforated on all sides to allow steam or water vapor, which is generated within an autoclave, to penetrate the case and reach the instruments within it. This process, along with the heat that helps to generate the water vapor, sterilizes both the inside of the case and the instruments.
The autoclaving of these perforated medical-instrument cases, however, results in water collecting on the tips of the instruments within the cases, causing corrosion. Although most reusable medical instruments and surgical tools are made of stainless steel, they nevertheless tend to corrode when exposed to water for prolonged periods of time. Making the situation worse, many medical instruments have custom-shaped socket-like configurations that retain water.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an autoclavable medical instrument case that minimizes or eliminates corrosion of instruments retained within the case after autoclaving.